


All Sorts of Steps

by Nevermore13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Spouse Death, Step-parents, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore13/pseuds/Nevermore13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa Hollis remarries after the death of his wife when Laura was five</p><p>The woman he married has a son and a niece<br/>Kirsch and LaF </p><p>After three years from living together they grow close.</p><p>One day a new family moves in with three girls, two redheads and one broody black haired girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first mixed family

**Author's Note:**

> (Parents names)  
> Julia Karnstein  
> Samuel Lawrence  
> Rebecca Kirsch  
> David Hollis.

It was early morning when the Hollis house started moving boxes upon boxes into the four bedroom home.

Mr.David Hollis put a hand on his ten year old daughter's shoulder. "So are you ready to have a big brother?" He asked as a mystery car arrived in the two car parking lot.

Laura looks up at her father clutching her Holly Hobbie notebook and shrugged.

"Sweetie, I know you wish I hadn't remarried, but your mom wouldn't want us to be sad and alone just because she's gone. Your mother is looking over us and smiling down on us, wishing our new family happiness." Mr.Hollis said right before kneeling and picking up Laura on his shoulders.

The car opens and three figures get out. A woman in her early thirties, a young boy about eleven and Laura couldn't make out who the other figure was, but they looked about her age.

"How was the trip?" Asks David as the woman walked up the porch stairs.

"It was quite crazy, considering my son couldn't stop picking on my niece about being a 'mad scientist', whatever that means. But other then that nice."

The woman then noticed Laura on her fathers shoulders and then proceeded to call the two other children over. 

"Laura, you already have met me, and remember at the wedding when I told you that I had a son and a niece that couldn't attend because they couldn't make it. Well they're here and i'd love for you to meet them." The woman smiled as Papa Hollis put Laura down as the two other kids walked forward.

The boy went first with a football in hand. "I'm Kirsch." He hugs Laura. "I always wanted a sister."

The red haired girl separates kirsch from Laura and offered a hand to shake. "I'm LaFontaine, pleased to meet'cha." Laura shakes the offered hand. 

"Laura." She said in a quiet voice.

"Please use your full names, my brother and I didn't give you both first names just to not use them."

Kirsch and LaFontaine both groan. "His name is Wilson and mine.." LaFontaine shutters in disgust. "Is Susan." 

"Be nice you two." The elder woman said smiling and walks toward the door. 

David kisses Laura's head and walks in after his new wife, Rebbecca.

"Sorry about my aunt she's so formal. Just call us Kirsch and LaFontaine." LaFontaine said as they took a pack of gum from their pocket and offers a piece to Laura, who shyly took it.

"No need to be shy, little sis." Laura looks up at the rather big eleven year old. "I'll protect you from now on, Zeta Honor." 

"Zeta?" Laura asks curiously as she opens her notepad.

"It's his stupid club name back in our old neighborhood. Just ignore it." LaFontaine replied while sitting their backpack down and taking out a box of cookies and her laptop. "I on the other hand am cool and thus am the best cousin someone could ask for. Now let's watch this new show I found while everyone is crazily unpacking."

Laura sat next to LaFontaine, who was crossed legged leaning against the porch railing. "What's this show called?"

"I think it's called Doctor Who." LaFontaine said opening up the series page.

"That's weird not to give the doctor a name, who's gonna go to a doctor with no name?" Laura asks writing down little notes.

"You sure ask a lot of questions and here I thought you were shy." LaFontaine says grinning as they start the show.

~~~~~~~~seven years later~~~~~~~~

"Kirsch hurry up, I need to shower!" Laura yells pounding on the bathroom door which steam leaked out through the cracks.

"You'd think he'd learned our schedules by now." said LaFontaine as they leaned on the wall with a toothbrush in their mouth.

Laura sighs and pounds a few more times, just as she went to pound one last time the door opens and she falls into the steaming bathroom with her step brother in only a towel. Her face turned red in the matter of a few seconds. 

"Oh hey I was just getting out, there should be some hot water left." The jock says before walking past Laura and LaFontaine to jog to his bedroom.

Laura shakes her head and undresses, she stands in the shower as LaFontaine walks in and starts brushing their teeth. 

"At least I have a decent amount of time left to take a shower." Laura says as she starts the water and pushes the shower button down. 

 

"Well you need to rel-" LaFontaine was abruptly interrupted by a shriek and a string of Laura-isms. "He used most of the hot water didn't he." They said knowing the answer from their cousin's outburst.

After a horribly cold shower, Laura steps out shivering like she just swam in the Arctic Ocean. She mentally noted to get kirsch back, which wasn't hard considering her step brother wasn't the brightest bulb in the room. Don't get her wrong he has a huge heart but he's not very bright. Brawn was his forte like brains was hers and LaFontaine's .

"Kids I'm heading into the office and your mom will be going shopping so text her if you need anything, have a nice day at school and good luck in the game tonight. Brody!" David Hollis called up as he was running out of the door to get to the law firm he works for.

Kirsch just waves from the window as his step father's car pulls out of the drive. He slips on a old pair of jeans with his football jersey and green converse. "Come on people we gotta go!" He yelled before sliding downstairs on the stair railing.

"Hold your muscled horses Kirsch! Laura is finishing up and I'm packing my bag. Besides we have like twenty minutes so chill." LaFontaine responds before grabbing their laptop and walking to Laura's room.

"Ugh so impatient!" Laura says looking for a outfit that says model student. Which sadly she couldn't find one single outfit like that so she settled on a weeping angel tee, comfortable black jeans and her yellow Nikes.

Not even ten seconds after tying her shoe, she hears the migraine inducing honking of her impatient older brother.

"We better get out there before the cops get called." LaFontaine said before picking up a pop tart from Laura's desk that she heated up for quick breakfast.

"Yea, yea." She mumbled before grabbing her Silas High hoodie and flipping off Kirsch from the window. "If he thinks I'm giving him my homework to copy he's sadly mistaken."

LaFontaine laughs and starts walking down the hall followed by a tiny pissed off Laura.


	2. The Crash

LaF gets in the back with their earphones in since Kirsch listens to the worlds most deplorable music. Laura on the other hand has to endure the horrid music since her iPod was dead because she accidentally let Kirsch use it and he forgot where he put it.

"So Laura can I borrow your chem work?" Kirsch asks nonchalantly as he pulled out of the drive way. No response, he waits a few seconds before asking again, nothing. 'Maybe she fell asleep.' He thinks and looks at his step sister for not even three seconds before....CRASH.

He looks up to see his truck hit another truck going the different direction. "Mom is going to kill me!" He groans as Laura holds her neck. 

"Nice going!" Laura yells as LaF can't help but laugh at the stupidity of her elder cousin. Laura looks up and notices someone is getting out of the car. "Good job and you just got your license back!"

All three sets of eyes instantly fell on the owner of the other truck. A tall, lengthy red head in a striped tank top and jean shorts made her way toward the gang. 

She walks to the driver's side and taps on the window, from what Laura and LaF can see, she's rather ticked off. 

Kirsch causally rolls his window down and puts on his 'flirty smile' if that's what you can call it, in anyone's opinion it looks like he's trying to hard. "Well hello pretty lady, I'm Kirs-.." Before he could finish, the red head punched him square in the jaw.

"One: you're a idiot for not paying attention while you're driving, two: you have some nerve trying to put your moves on someone who's car you just hit, if you can call those moves and three: you're paying for my trucks bodywork!" The Tall girl states as she walks back to her truck and starts backing away from kirsch's truck and towards the way into town.

"Well just my luck, I most likely have whiplash!" Laura said rolling her neck.

"We can take my car. I have to stay after for chemistry club meeting anyway and Laura don't you have debate club?" LaF asked undoing their seat belt and packing their laptop in its protect case.

"Y-yea I do! Thank LaF I totally forgot." Laura said quickly before punching Kirsch for being a idiot and running to LaF's smart car.

"But your car only fits two people, what about me?" Kirsch yells to the other two whose getting into the car.

"Should've thought about that before you crashed your truck!" Laura yells out the window as they drive past him.

"Call your football buddies!" LaF yells to him as they drive toward their high school.


	3. Fate in steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meetings continue ;3

Since they had a bit of time to spare, the duo went to a small diner near the school campus for breakfast.

"I can't believe him, how ridiculous!" Laura said as they sat in a booth near the entrance. "I can imagine my dad's face when he finds out. And if Kirsch tries to say it wasn't his fault or that he wants to sue the mystery girl. I'll be the first to smack him in the back of the head."

"It's like the time when we were twelve and he spray painted the neighbor boy's brand new dirt bike pink because he wouldn't let Kirsch ride it, then proceeded to blame the respected veteran that lived down the street." LaF said behind a menu.

After five minutes of looking over the choices they decide upon large cups of cocoa, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and eggs.

A few minutes later a waitress walks to their table. "Excuse me, I'm Lola and I'll be your waitress. "But please call me Per-." The waitress stops when LaF looks up and locks eyes with the waitress.

Both their and the waitress's face turned bright pink. Laura snaps her fingers to bring them back to reality.

"M-my apologizes! I'll take your orders now." Lola stutters.

Laura tells Lola what their orders are and smiles. "That's about it." She says.

"I'll be back with your orders as soon as they're done. Oh here can you please fill these out." She sets two identical forms on the table with pens. "Since your table is my first table can you rate my performance?"

Laura nods and LaF can't help but smile as they watch the cute waitress being all nervous and such.

After she finished writing the rest of the order, Lola walks and pins the order up for the cook as the diner's Barista makes the fresh cocoa and adds all the toppings.

"Hello? Earth to LaF?" Laura waves her hand in her cousin's face.

"I-I'm here." LaF answered snapping out of their day dream.

"Oh my gosh, your face is beet red, you like that girl!" Laura said all to chirpy.

"Shush, I don't think they heard in outer space!" LaF said annoyed.

Laura covers her mouth and softly giggles. "Sorry."

LaF ignored her and grabbed a pen to rate the cute waitress.

"Lola Per..." LaF said to their-self as they tried to remember the waitress's last name.

Suddenly Lola arrives with their drinks and food. "And here are your plates." She says putting the food down and putting straws in their cocoa.

"Excuse me, but I didn't catch your last name." LaF asks with the pen in mid writing.

"It's Perry, Well I have two last names but I prefer my maiden name." She simply answers.

"Your name is really pretty..." LaF says under her breath.

"Annnnnd done!" Laura says passing her form up with her pen.

LaF blinks and looks down seeing that they wrote Lola's name in cute lettering, embarrassed they quickly finished the form and gave it to Lola.

"Thank you both for this, Laura and Lafontaine is it?"

Laura nods sipping from her straw as LaF smiles as they nod with their day dreaming look.

"Well, um enjoy your food." Lola says before slipping a napkin under LaF's cup and walking away.

"I think she was totally into you." Laura whispered before taking a big bite of pancake.

"No way...you think?" LaF asked before picking up their cup and sipping it.

"I don't think so, I KNOW so. Look at the napkin she put under your cup." Laura says with a knowing grin.

LaF rolls their eyes and looks as they sip the cocoa. Their eyes bulge as they almost choke on their cocoa.

"Her..." Cough "number?!?" LaF manages to say between breathes.

"See I told you!" Laura says proudly.

LaF just grins and pockets the number as they started eating.

Sitting in quiet bliss with chocolate chip pancakes and occasional glances to a certain waitress made LaF's morning all the sweeter.


	4. Hints

After the cavity inducing breakfast, Laura and LaF paid the bill and left a tip and well as LaF's phone number for Lola.

LaF glanced around the diner one last time and noticed she was no where in sight. "Must be on break." They think to themselves as they follow Laura out of the diner. They stop when they hear a conversation occurring. 

"But Dad can fix the truck yet?" Perry asks speaking to someone on the phone. By her expression, she's very ticked off.

"Come on Danny, that's our only transpiration until my car arrives or we'll have to squeeze into her two door." She sounds pleading.

LaF notices the Perry scrunches her nose when annoyed, they find it adorable.

"Ugh, fine, just tell dad my first day went ok and I'm leaving for school. Yea and sure I'll grab your soda, see yea in class." With that Perry hung up and returned back inside.

Laura walks to LaF's car and got in followed by LaF who had a curious expression on their face.

They start their car and drove a few blocks up and turned into the student parking out, still pondering.

Back in the diner, as Perry busted their table, she takes the generous tip and grins as she picked up the written number. After clearing the table she put the money for the meal in the register and changed for class.

Getting out of their car was a task, but for long as they could remember   
Their little Eco friendly car never did them wrong so why do it wrong by trading it and selling it?


	5. New students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the other mixed family :3

Laura steps out fixing her hair from the breeze and gets pushed from the side. She looks toward the assaulter but only see's a blur and smells a faint scent of a sweet scent, cookie dough perhaps?

 

"Hey, you ok? they could've watched where they're doing." LaF said standing by their cousin with a annoyed expression. "People these days."

 

Laura just sighed and held her backpack closer. "Come on let's just go before the late bell rings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an unusual day, nothing could surprise LaF, Kirsch, or Laura even more then the first few minutes of home room.

"Good morning class and I hope your weekend was quite pleasant.  
Today we're fortunate to add two new students to our class and their elder sister to the senior class.  
Let's welcome Lola Perry and Camilla Karnstin."

Laura looks to LaF with wide eyes. It's the waitress from earlier!

They both look at Lola who's whispering to the teacher with a apologetic expression. Laura looks at the other girl with a slightly pissed off expression.

"I was mistaken, it's Carmilla Karnstein.  
It's my fault bad eye sight and all.  
Now then I've selected your seats in front of miss.hollis and miss.Lafontaine. Once you're seated the rest of the time is yours until first period starts." 

The teacher finishes and the new students take their seats.

Not even a minute later, both Laf's and Laura's phone buzzed, checking said phones they groaned in union.

-Kirsch- big red from earlier just showed up in the class

-Laura- I think we've met her sisters

-LaF- one works at a diner by the school

-kirsch- names?

-Laura- Lola & Carmilla 

-LaF- different last names

-kirsch- maybe they're a newly combined family like we were?

-Laura- most likely I mean two have red hair and the other brunette

-LaF- um Laura she's staring at you

Laura looks up slowly to see predatory eyes locked on her and instantly blushes.

"H-hello?" She stammers.

"Why hello cupcake, I'm your new classmate." Carmilla purrs.

-Kirsch- what's happening?

-LaF- new girl is eyeing Laura like she wants to eat her

-Kirsch- aw man and I get stuck with golden gloves over here :(

-LaF- world's smallest violin

-Kirsch- -.-"

-LaF- I win

Carmilla cocks her head to one side. "You should get those cutie, I'm sure they're important."

Laura just sighs and looks down. 

-Laura- you two are insufferable!

~Chat End~


	6. Operation research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura in the journalism club
> 
>  
> 
> Meet Mr.Armitage!

Much to the trio's surprise, the new additions to their school also took residence in the remodeled house on the corner of their home street.

How did they found out you may ask? 

Well being in the after-school journalism class, Laura the newest member, was chosen to write a report on the three new students who so happen to be family. The reason she was chosen is because she's in a similar predicament as the three new students and can shine a light on combine families through marriage.

Laura was given the general information that the teacher could provide. The family's address and how many family members are in the house. 

The research stated that pro-archer Samuel Lawrence remarried after his wife died, like Laura's dad did. To a widow with three children, two by blood and one by adoption.

The woman whom Mr.Lawrence married is a very educated woman whom lived in Austria until a few years ago, in a article about the pro-archer; He stated that when he met his second wife it was like he was bitten by the love bug as she was interviewing him about his latest award.

 

Samuel himself also has a daughter and he took in his niece after a family accident. His daughter is a rising archer herself and wants to succeed her father.

 

As Laura read through the files of the family, one thing was always coming back around, why isn't the woman or her children mentioned as well as their names?

 

"Excuse me, Mr. Armitage. Is there anything about the woman or her kids in here?"

 

Mr.Armitage walks over to his newest member. "Sadly no, I'm afraid the school wouldn't let me access those files since the woman is quite popular in media. And Laura, plese call me JP."

 

Laura smiles as her teacher gave her a thumps up for encouragement and left to help another student researching the effects of the zombie mushroom spores to spiders.

 

The journalist huffed as she fingered the file numerous times and reread the articles about the pro-archer, but no dice. She figured this mystery woman knew how to keep her name out of the tabloids.

 

But this is Laura Gwendolyn Hollis! She's the girl who single handedly reported about the ridiculously low amount of cookie to milk ratio during snack time and researched that having a pet mouse wasn't mandatory to have in a third grader's desk.

 

So no matter what, she'd bet the dirt or lose a lot of sleep trying!


End file.
